my_wrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
WrestleMania 31
|- ! colspan="2" style="vertical-align:top;text-align:center;"|WrestleMania chronology |- | colspan="2" style="vertical-align:top;text-align:center;"| |} WrestleMania 31 will be the thirty-first annual WrestleMania professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event produced by WWE. It is scheduled to take place on March 29, 2015, at Levi's Stadium in Santa Clara, California. It will be the first WrestleMania event to be held in the San Francisco Bay Area and the sixth to be held in the state of California (after 2, VII, XII, 2000, and 21). Production Background WrestleMania is considered WWE's flagship event, and has been described as the Super Bowl of sports entertainment. It is the first WrestleMania to feature a logo which is the red “play” button. According to a San Jose Mercury News article, Vince McMahon explained the play button represents the technical prowess of Silicon Valley. There are two theme songs for the event. The main one is called "Rise" by David Guetta feat. Skylar Grey and the secondary one is called "Money and the Power" by Kid Ink. Travel Packages for the event went on sale on September 29 with the exclusive California Dreamin' Travel Package ranging from $5,500. The VIP Package, Platinum Premium Package, Gold Package and Silver Package was available on October 6 with prices starting from $3,250, $1,650, $1,150 and $900 respectively including tickets to WrestleMania, hotel accommodation, airfare, and other activities through WrestleMania Axxess. Individual tickets went on sale on November 15 ranging from $35 to $1,000. Storylines WrestleMania 31 will feature professional wrestling matches that involve wrestlers from pre-existing scripted feuds, plots, and storylines that play out on WWE's primary television programs, Raw and'' SmackDown''. Wrestlers will portray faces (heroes) or heels (villains) as they follow a series of events that build tension and culminate in a wrestling match or series of matches. At Royal Rumble, Brock Lesnar successfully defended his WWE World Heavyweight Championship against John Cena and Seth Rollins in a Triple Threat match, while the 2015 Royal Rumble match was won by Roman Reigns, earning him a main event title match against Lesnar at WrestleMania. On the February 2nd episode of Raw, Reigns agreed to put his number one contendership on the line in a match at Fastlane. Later in the night, Daniel Bryan defeated Rollins to earn the right to face Reigns at the event. At Fastlane, Reigns defeated Bryan to retain his title shot against Lesnar at WrestleMania. At Survivor Series, Sting made his first-ever appearance in the WWE by interfering in the main event Survivor Series elimination match, attacking Triple H and aiding Dolph Ziggler in pinning Rollins, giving Team Cena the win and causing the Authority to be removed from power, which had been a secondary stipulation of the match. On January 19 episode of Raw, Sting made his Raw debut by appearing backstage during the main event, a 3-on-1 handicap match between Cena and the team of Big Show, Kane and Rollins. The lights in the arena darkened as Sting walked to the stage and gestured to the Authority at ringside. The distraction allowed Cena to pin Rollins for the win, which reinstated the jobs of the recently (kayfabe) fired Ziggler, Ryback and Erick Rowan. On January 26, it was officially announced via WWE.com that Triple H challenged Sting to a "face-to-face" confrontation at Fastlane. On the February 9 episode of Raw, Triple H again called Sting out to accept his challenge. The lights went out, and a group of Sting impersonators appeared around the arena and inside the ring, illuminated by spotlights, while a video message stating that Sting had accepted Triple H's challenge played on the TitanTron. At Fastlane, the two brawled until Sting got control of Triple H. Sting then pointed to the WrestleMania sign in the rafters, with Triple H accepting the challenge. Later in the night, it was announced that Triple H will face Sting at the event. On the February 23 episode of Raw, it was announced that the second annual André the Giant Memorial Battle Royal would take place at WrestleMania. The Miz, Curtis Axel and Ryback announced their participation in the match. On the February 26 episode of SmackDown, Fandango and Adam Rose announced their participation in the match. On March 2nd, it was announced on Facebook by WWE that Zack Ryder was added to the match. Later in the night, Jack Swagger, Titus O'Neil and Darren Young announced their participation in the match on the WWE App. On the March 5 episode of SmackDown, Big Show and Kane announced their participation in the match. On March 9, it was announced on WWE.com that Erick Rowan and Sin Cara were added to the match. On the March 9 episode of Raw, Damien Mizdow announced his participation in the match. On February 26, it was announced on Facebook by WWE that Intercontinental Champion Bad News Barrett would defend his title in a multiple-man ladder match at the event. On the March 2 episode of Raw, it was announced that R-Truth was added to the match. On March 4, it was announced on WWE.com that Dean Ambrose and Luke Harper were added to the match. On the March 5 episode of SmackDown, it was announced that Ziggler was added to the match. On March 10, it was announced on WWE.com that Stardust was added to the match. On the March 12 episode of SmackDown, Bryan announced that he is entering the match. At Fastlane, Rusev defeated Cena to retain the WWE United States Championship after hitting Cena with a low blow (while the referee was distracted with Lana) and made him pass out to the Accolade. In the following weeks, Cena challenged Rusev to a rematch, which was declined. On the March 2nd episode of Raw, Stephanie McMahon decreed that Cena would not compete at WrestleMania unless Rusev agreed to a match. On the March 9 episode of Raw, after Rusev defeated Axel, Rusev made several insulting remarks of the United States. Prior to this, Cena warned that if Rusev did that, he would show how much fight the U.S. had. Following the insults, Cena went into the ring and placed Rusev into the STF until he passed out. Cena then picked up a bottle of water, made him conscious, and then he placed him into the STF again. Although Rusev was tapping out, Cena refused to let him out of the STF until Lana granted Cena a title rematch at WrestleMania on Rusev's behalf. At Fastlane, Bray Wyatt challenged The Undertaker to a match at WrestleMania after sending messages to the Undertaker weeks prior. On the March 9 episode of Raw, the Undertaker accepted Wyatt's challenge to a match at the event. On the March 2 episode of Raw, Paige defeated Divas Champion Nikki Bella by disqualification after Brie Bella attacked Paige; Therefore, Nikki retained the title. Brie and Nikki attacked Paige until AJ Lee returned from injury and saved Paige. On the March 5 episode of SmackDown, AJ defeated Brie after Paige prevented Nikki from interfering in the match. On March 9, it was announced on WWE.com that AJ and Paige would face The Bella Twins at the event. On the October 20 episode of Raw, Authority members Randy Orton, Kane, and Seth Rollins defeated Cena and Ambrose in a 3-on-2 handicap street fight. Immediately following the match, Orton was Curb Stomped by Rollins following distension between the two. On the October 27 episode of Raw, Orton RKO'd Rollins, thus directly defying the Authority's orders. On the November 3 episode of Raw, after increasing frustration, Orton attacked Rollins during his Intercontinental Championship match against Ziggler. Orton then demanded a match with Rollins to settle their dispute, which Triple H granted in order to keep Orton on the Authority's side. Rollins won the match, and Orton then attacked the Authority before being Curb Stomped by Rollins, causing a (kayfabe) injury which forced Orton to miss several months of competition. At Fastlane, Orton returned to WWE and attacked the Authority. In the following weeks Orton teased a renewed alliance with the Authority, before attacking Rollins following a handicap match against Reigns. On the March 12 episode of SmackDown, Orton challenged Rollins to a match at WrestleMania. On the March 16 episode of Raw, Rollins accepted the challenge. During the March 2 episode of ''Raw ''Triple H was in-ring talking were he bad mouthed the WWE universe and bigged up Seth Rollins, all of a sudden James Harrison returned for the first time since defeating The Undertaker at WrestleMania XXX the previous year and approached Triple H and demanded a WrestleMania match Triple H told him to return on ''SmackDown ''later that week and he would have an opponent for him. He returned on March 5 and demanding his opponent join him in the ring this was before The Rock returned and the match was set out. At Fastlane, Tyson Kidd and Cesaro defeated The Usos to win the WWE Tag Team Championship. On March 23, it was announced on WWE.com that Tyson Kidd and Cesaro would defend the titles against Los Matadores, the New Day and the Usos in a fatal four-way tag team match on the WrestleMania pre-show. Results #This match was originally a singles match between Lesnar and Reigns, however Rollins cashed in his Money in the Bank contract while the match was in progress, making it a triple threat.